


Fox of the Field

by CinruCross



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinruCross/pseuds/CinruCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never trespass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fox of the Field

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go Firestar~ Enjoy!

 

** Fox of the Field **

  
It was a beautiful day.

The sky was masked over with clouds and the air was heavy with moisture. A small animal lazed in the absence of the sun happly, it's thick brown fur keeping it warm versus the chilly winds the stormy sky threw down. It's ears were long, straight, and flattened against its head as it dozed amidst the long grass which was bowing to the force of the wind.

It was a beautiful day.

A man stumbled through the field, nearly stepping on the small animal. He didn't notice at first, but as he stopped to brace against the wind he looked down. His face softened and he bent to stroke the wind-blown brown fur, moving to pick up the small animal.

It's ears twitched as something partially blocked the soothing gusts of the wind. Opening it's eyes, the small animal felt and saw the large hands remove it from the ground. The brown creature was scooped from its warm nest on the warm ground.

The man clutched the creature close for warmth, thinking on keeping the lost little thing as a pet, as it resembled a miniature fox. He murmured to himself and cradled the fox close, beginning to move forward once again.

The animal moved its head and looked up at the strange human that had decided to remove it from it's warm and windy nest. With a flash of anger in the animal's eyes it brought it's claws out and scaled the man's torso to perch on his shoulder. Large eyes glittered coldly like the winds that whipped them both, the man teetered a bit, trying to move forward with the new weight on his shoulder.

"Human! Why have you picked me up? Why in the world are you here?" the brown animal growled, and somehow the man found this animal's speaking both adorable and strange.

"Y-you speak!?" He gasped, awe-struck.

"My name is Eevee, and this is my home." Eevee lashed its tail. "I hope you are willing to pay the price of trespassing." Before the man could react the Eevee pricked him with its claws and lashed out a claw to tear at his face, scratching him across the cheek. The man reeled back, thrown by the wind and the pain. Eevee's back feet kept it from falling as the man lurched around, sharp claws meeting the other side of his face as his blood began to stream from his wounds and get into his eyes. With a swift jump the Eevee spun and smashed each of its hind paws successively into the man's face. The double kick hit him spot-on in the forehead, sending him rolling across the wind-blown grass.

The Eevee perked it's ears in satisfaction, happy with the thrashing as the man pressed his hands helplessly into his face and howled in pain - feeling his way away from the pokemon. The Eevee padded back to its nest, wrapping its tail around its body once more before settling back down. "Remember kids, never trespass," the pokemon murmured before dozing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with constructive criticism!


End file.
